


Author Comic Anthology

by DurchVerse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Comic, Fan Art, Gen, M/M, portal era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurchVerse/pseuds/DurchVerse
Summary: A bunch of fan art/comics of different AUs that the artist has come up with in regards to Stanford Pines.





	1. Slavery AU Part I




	2. Slavery AU Part II




End file.
